A cosmetic composition containing cis-.DELTA.9-octadecenoic acid (oleic acid) or derivatives thereof in a high concentration has not been known heretofore.
Conventional oleic acids and derivatives thereof have a bad smell, are colored, cause skin irritation, have a poor feel in use and have poor storage stability tending to further increase the poor smell color and described above.
A method of production of a high purity oleic acid was disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1986-297 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1990-57120). The following methods of production of derivatives of the high purity oleic acid were also disclosed: a method of production of glycerol monooleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-132841, a method of production of propylene glycol monooleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-138451, a method of production of polyalkylene glycol monooleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-138452, a method of production of sorbitan monooleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-142141, a method of production of polyalkylene glycol alkyl ether oleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153250, a method of production of polyoxyalkylene polyalcohol oleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153251, a method of production of polyoxyalkylene polyalcohol oleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153252, a method of production of oleic esters in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153253, a method of production of polyalkylene glycol oleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153254, a method of production of polyoxyalkylene glycol monooleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153255 and a method of production of polyglycerol oleate in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 1987-153256. It has been suggested that these high purity oleic acids and derivatives thereof have no color, no smell, are stable, cause little skin irritation and can be utilized in the field of pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, foods, synthetic resins, lubricants, biochemicals and the like. However no description can be found on specific cosmetic compositions.
The present invention has the object to provide a cosmetic composition and an emulsion composition both comprising cis-.DELTA.9-octadecenoic acid or derivatives thereof in a high concentration and to provide a cosmetic composition having superior feeling in use and superior storage stability than conventional products and an emulsion composition showing superior emulsion stability than conventional products.